Ernaline Lesley
Ernaline is a played character in the Contest of Champions Campaign. She is a Celtic Druid who came from the Alula tribe. She originally wanted to compete in the contest in hopes of gaining more information of the world, as well as to obtain money and power, in order to better the lives of her children and those others less fortunate. She works mainly as a healer. Appearance She is 5'9" and 200 pounds, with a slightly muscular build. She has reddish-auburn hair that cascades down in waves, freckles, green eyes, and a heart shaped face. Her outfit is primarily green and brown, greatly clashing with her hair. She wears, underneath, a one piece that is dark green. On top of this is her light armor and bracers, which are brown. Then, there is a toga with a kilt pattern that drapes down to her thighs and it kept snug around her waste with a pouched belt. She also wears a dark green cape with a fur lining around the nape. Her leather boots are standard and go up mid-shin at a dark brown color. A quarterstaff is usually always carried with her, as well as a scimitar on her left hip. Most notable of her appearance are the celtic knot tattoos that adorn her entire body, including the face. The reason for these tattoos are that of a cultural connection as well as being a "reflection of her soul and duties." She also wears a necklace with a similar looking charm that is meant to be her tribe's symbol; this is, however, often kept underneath her clothes for sake keeping. Personality Erna tends to be standoffish and even rude to those she doesn't know well. This was originally in hopes of not getting close to others in the contest, but due to her caring and empathetic nature it was a lost cause from the beginning. Regardless, she still remains blunt and often seen as stern to those just meeting her until she begins speaking with them more carefully. She is also shown to be incredibly emotional, crying very easily, having a short temper, laughing with much energy, and so forth. Because of this, she's a self-described "heart on her sleeve" sort of person. From this emotion comes extreme care, which is reflected in her desire and absolute need to heal and protect others, even at a fault. Ernaline has a soft spot for children and those she considers family and friends. History Lesley was a battle medic from the young age of 14 after finding a vaccine from a disease and proving she could handle the hardship. Some time after this, presumably in her 20s, she happened upon a child, Kennera, and adopted her. After this, she adopted two other children, Esca and Hashna, although when is not fully disclosed. She came to the contest at 32. The Contest Relationships Abilities * Druidic Spells: as a druid she is able to cast the standard spells that come from such a class. * Spiritual Detection: Due to her Celtic heritage she is able to, as an action, sense the presence of undead, fiendish, or celestial creatures. * Creature Communication: Due to her Celtic heritage she is always under the influence of Speak with Animals. * Observant Feat: She is able to read the lips of those she can see, so long as she has clear visibility of their lips and speaks the language they are speaking. * Most Notable Proficiences: Animal Handling, Medicine, Perception, and Survival. Her Passive Perception is also 22. * Wildshape: As far as we've seen, she can turn into at least a cat and ape. * Circle of the Shepherd: Her chosen Druidic circle which allows- ** Speech of the Woods: Can read, speak, and understand Sylvan, as well as gaining closer relationships and understanding to animals. ** Spirit Totem: Can create an incorporeal spirit totem that affects companions in its aura, such as a bear, that allows extra hit points and advantage on strength checks and saving throws, a hawk, that allows advantage on attack rolls with reaction and advantage on wisdom checks and saving throws, and a unicorn, that allows advantage on all ability checks made to detect creatures and extra hit points when using a healing spell in or outside of the creature's aura. * Languages: Common, Druidic, Sylvan, Primordial * Abstracta: She is soul touched. Notable Items Trivia Category:Characters Category:Team A Category:Player Characters